In Diameter networks, Diameter signaling messages carry sensitive information such as addresses of entities from a Diameter network thus revealing Diameter topology information. For example, when a Diameter request message is sent from a node in a first operator's network and is routed to the appropriate destination node (e.g., a server) in a second operator's network, without some form of topology hiding, the Diameter request message includes information identifying the origin node in the first operator's network. Similarly, when the server in the second operator's network sends an answer to the request message, without topology hiding, the answer identifies the origin node in the second operator's network. Depending on the level of trust between the first and second networks, it may be desirable to implement topology hiding.
However, one problem in implementing topology hiding is that Diameter information is needed to transmit and route Diameter signaling messages that are responsive to received Diameter signaling messages. For example, if a Diameter node receives a request message, the Diameter node may use an origin host parameter in the message to formulate an answer to the request message. If the origin host is hidden or replaced by the originating network, the receiving node may not be able to respond correctly to the request message.
Another problem with implementing topology hiding is that topology hiding needs to be flexible. That is, topology hiding may be implemented differently depending on the level of trust between networks. For example, a trusted service provider may receive actual topology information from a network other than an untrusted service provider. A one-size-fits-all topology hiding solution eliminates the ability to be flexible in network topology application.
Still another problem with implementing topology hiding includes the ability to deal with stateless and stateful transactions. For stateless transactions, a Diameter signaling router should be able to examine a message and determine, based on parameters in the message, where the message should be routed. If the topology information in the message is hidden, routing may not be possible. Similarly, for stateful transactions, the receiving node needs to examine parameters in the message and stored state information to determine where to route the message. If topology information is hidden, stateful transaction routing may not be possible.
Accordingly, in light of these disadvantages associated with the inclusion of node identifying information in Diameter signaling messages, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for selective Diameter topology hiding.